De una sonrisa
by Akira Asahina
Summary: De una sonrisa pueden surgir muchas cosas amistad, odio, amor, Hinamori Momo esta por descubrir lo que una sonrisa puede cambiar en su vida... y mas cuando esta viene de quien menos te lo esperas... ¿que pasara si también viene de quien siempre deseaste?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Su cuerpo estaba inerte en el suelo, recostado sobre su lado derecho, sangre salía de dos profundos cortes en su torso, la cual estaba esparcida formando un charco que hacia como cama para aquel menudo cuerpo.

_Duele_

La chica tenía los ojos fijos hacia las casas frente a ella, las cuales estaban manchadas de un intenso rojo escarlata, después comenzó a explorar con la vista el lugar donde estaba

_Por favor... Que alguien..._

Cuerpos sin vida estaban a su alrededor, arriba, el cielo era gris, se notaba que una tormenta se avecinaba

_Me ayude…_

Las primeras gotas caían golpeando el rostro de la pequeña joven, la cual solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos por el dolor que le provocaba el agua fría. Todo era dolor.

_Después de todo…_

Alguien se acercaba, pero ya no distinguía muy bien las cosas, su vista estaba borrosa, no podía decir de quien se trataba pero al menos de algo estaba segura, era un hombre Aquélla persona se detuvo frente a ella.

_Así es..._

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la levantaban del lugar en el que se encontraba pero no supo más, la oscuridad la engullo.

_Como termina mi vida._


	2. Principio de todas las cosas

Era un día como cualquiera en el que Hinamori iba de un lado a otro atareada con el papeleo de la oficina, Hirako taichou no estaba, por lo que ella debía estar al pendiente de muchas cosas. Hacía mucho que la pequeña teniente no salía a una misión, estaba tan aburrida de tener trabajos de oficina, ¿peor que podía hacer?, no había movimiento de holows, ni tampoco había estragos en toda la sociedad de almas o el mundo humano gracias a Kurosaki Ichigo y a sus amigos. Había demasiada paz…quizás demasiada.

De repente entro Renji corriendo, parecía muy emocionado, lo que llamo la atención de Hinamori.

**-Hinamori, malas noticias-**dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**-Renji-kun, las malas noticias no son para ponerse contento**-regaño la morena

**-Bueno, a ver si dices lo mismo cuando te enteres, tal vez no sean mala noticias para ti**-Renji se aclaró la garganta y adopto un aire profesional-**Teniente Hinamori Momo, se le solicita que forme un grupo de reconocimiento para revisar minuciosamente el área oeste del Rukongai, debido a los reportes de varios civiles que aseguran haber visto un grupo de adjucas por los alrededores.**

**-¿Yo…liderare el grupo?**

-**Si**- Él le entrego el papel con las indicaciones para la misión- **Felicidades Hinamori, el que te hayan dejado guiar una misión es como decir que te reconocen, bien nos vemos, tengo trabajo que hacer.**

Con un unas palmadas a la cabeza de su pequeña amiga el teniente del sexto escuadrón se fue. Momo estaba desbordando felicidad, su primera misión como líder, Renji tenía razón y hasta cierto punto se sentía mal por alegrarse de la desgracia de otros , pero estaba tan, tan feliz. Dejando eso de lado, ella sabía que debía ser profesional, debía prepararse bien y no defraudar a nadie. Por fin saldría de la aburrida rutina en la que se había enfrascado.

* * *

Llegada la noche, y sin más que hacer por ese día, decidió hacer una breve visita a su mejor amigo de la infancia para hablarle de la misión que ella consideraba un gran avance para su desarrollo en los trece escuadrones de protección, aunque también era un pretexto porque la verdad, deseaba verlo y hablar con él aunque fuera unos minutos.

La casa del capitán Hitsugaya no estaba lejos del quinto escuadrón, así que llego ahí en poco tiempo, ya en la puerta se dispuso a tocar, pero el joven albino se le adelanto abriendo la puerta.

-**Hinamori**

**-¡Shiro-chan!**

El joven frente a ella había crecido, era lo suficientemente alto para hacerla sentir pequeña, pero aun no demasiado para alcanzar a Isane-san o a el capitán Kuchiki.

-**Es capitán Hitsugaya**- el joven de ojos aguamarina suspiro pesadamente, comenzaba a pensar que su amiga jamás entendería que ya no eran niños.

-**Adivina que Shiro-chan**.

-**¿Qué? Hinamori**- Veía un brillo especial en los ojos de su amiga, algo que hacía mucho no mostraba, no desde Aizen.

-**Sabes, se me ha asignado una misión y esta vez yo voy al frente, como líder. Voy al este del Rukongai para una misión de reconocimiento.**

Inmediatamente Toshiro se puso tieso, no podía ser que le asignaran esa misión, ¿es que están locos o deseaban que Momo muriera?, él había leído ya sobre los casos y era más grave de lo que se le había dicho a shinigamis de menor rango, incluidos a los tenientes. Sabía que su amiga era fuerte, pero considerando lo que había pasado no quería que se arriesgara ni se esforzara más de lo necesario, pues también era de su conocimiento que aún no estaba lista para pelear.

**-Pasa Hinamori, debemos hablar.**

La teniente entro, olvidando de repente la emoción de ante al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de su amigo, cierto, se conocían desde que eran solo unos niños, pero no sabía todo sobre él, lo cual la entristecía.

La sala era sencilla, con estantes por todos lados los cuales estaban llenos de libros y otros artículos, también había unos sillones color negro y una pequeña mesa de centro en la cual descansaba Hiorynmaru y a su lado unas cuantas fotografías. La joven se dedicó a observarlas de lejos, la primera era de la abuela, la segunda de Hitsugaya cuando se recibió de la academia, la tercera de cuando se convirtió en capitán y la cuarta y última fuel la que más la conmovió. Eran Shiro-chan y ella en el Hanami cuando todavía vivan en el Rukongai, Momo recordaba bien ese día, la abuela había ahorrado para hacerles una foto, pues sabía que era el último Hanami que pasarían juntos ya que ella estaba a punto de ingresar a la academia de artes espirituales.

**-Shiro-chan, esta foto**-dijo acercándose y tomándola entre sus blancas y delicadas manos.

-**La abuela me la dio, no malinterpretes nada**-replico un muy sonrojado peliblanco- **Pero volviendo al tema, Hinamori, siéntate-** Ambos se acomodaron en un diferente sillón, de modo que quedaron frente a frente –**Sin rodeos, no creo que sea prudente que vallas.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Sé que eres fuerte, por eso mismo tu puesto, pero considero que aún no estas lista para salir, tu cuerpo está débil.**

-**Si es por eso no te preocupes, he estado entrenando duro para mejorar y ser digna algún día de convertirme en capitana**- Y que te sientas orgulloso de mi- **Te pido, Shiro-chan, que confíes en mí.**

Hinamori puso cara de perrito pidiendo que le convides de tu comida, el peliblanco había aprendido algo con el pasar de los años, y era que no podía negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera si ponía esa expresión en su rostro. Nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, pero Momo podía doblegarlo hasta cierto punto si así lo hubiera deseado.

El joven entrecerró los ojos y suspiro, ella había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra, ya encontraría algo para lograr su propósito.

**-Espero que lo hagas bien, es una gran responsabilidad la que se te ha otorgado, serás responsable de las vidas bajo tu mando, recuérdalo.**

-**Hai, arigato Shiro-chan, aaa, debo irme, hay muchas cosas para hacer mañana y debo descansar, nos vemos.**- efusivamente Momo salió por la puerta sintiendo en su pecho una alegría inmensa y el sentimiento de que las cosas en su vida pronto cambiarían.

Mientras,Toshiro buscaría una forma para evitar que saliera a esa misión

-**Te protegeré Hinamori, definitivamente lo hare.**

* * *

uff, he aquí el primer capitulo del fic, me costo mucho hacerlo, a mi parecer es aburrido pero siento que es necesario para el desarrollo de las demás capítulos. por favor quien lo lea mande reviews, aunque no les guste como ve, quiero saber en que fallo para mejorar los capítulos cada vez mas.

gracias


End file.
